Different DNA
by Psychic Emerald
Summary: They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you. You're from a whole other world, A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light! song by katy perry-your an alien
1. Chapter 1 Trapped

me: Hello this is my first story...it was suppose to be a powerpff gir... *gets slapped* what the hell man!

Holt: Dont you dare say their names!

Me: i love powerpuff girls! dont get me wrong i love monster high more! now...pay back! *jumps on holt and punches*

Holt: ahhhhhhhh!

*blossom, buttercup and bubbles fly in*

Me: omg! its them!

Holt: save me!

buttercup: NO!

*buttercup punches him and gives me chemical X. i drink it and i have purple trail*

Me: yay!

bubbles: Yay!

blossom: now with the story! she owns your life!

bubbles: Love ya *the powerpuff girl and me fly away*

Holt: uhhhh... what just happened?

Draculaura looked at Clawdeen with a panic look. "Oh no, how are we ever going to get out of here! The door is locked and so is the enternce and exit!"

Clawdeen looked at her with confidence. "don't worry lala we'll get out of here.'' She turns to Frankie. "Any one gotta idea?" "Lagoona you got one?" Said Frankie. Lagoona look at her and shrugged. "Sorry mate, hey Draculaura what you looking at.'' Draculaura showed them her phone. Frankie read it. "it's the ghostly gossip. Ghouls lock in school. Hey ghouls! Its not just us locked inside! Cleo, Torali, Holt, abbey, heath, clawd, howleen, Jackson, Purrspony, Rebecca and Ghoulia are here!"

Lagoona looked at her shocked, "how did they…" she trail off. Frankie smirked. "same as us." Clawdeen clawed at the door. "ugh! Because torali tricked us but her so called plan backed fired." everyone began giggling. Frankie sparked for a second. "the air vent!" "We know Frankie we all be very hot mate." Frankie looked confused. "no no no I mean we-" she was interrupted. "we can escaped through the air vent. Frankie gave me that idea!" Frankie rolled her eyes then grinned. "oh Draculaura, that was a great idea!" she played along. Draculaura giggled at smiled. "Frankie, it was your idea! I was playing with you ghoul! don't be fangery with me." Frankie hugged her. Clawdeen opened the vent. "ghouls! Whatcha wanting for a sea party? Come on!" lagoona said excitedly as Draculaura and Frankie crawled inside. Clawdeen got in last and started sniffing. "that way!" they all crawled quickly. "found them!" whispered lagoona. All 4 of them looked down listening and watching. CRRR! "what was that!" Clawdeen whisperedly yelled. "uhh guys, I don't think this vent will hold us for long." Frankie wined.

Beneath them….

Heath kept on trying to impress abbey. Meanwhile cleo was arguing with Torali. "Rare, well obviously princess I didn't mean to get stuck with you. Clawdeen, lagoona, Frankie and Draculaura are probably…. Ummm go away!" "their what!?" "dehydrated. Hopfully not dead but if so lagoona was first.'' she siped her milk. Cleo passed out.

Heath walk up to Abby who have sat down with knees to her chest on her phone.

From: Abby Bominable

To: Clawdeen Wolf

Ghoul we stuck in classroom get help!

From: Clawdeen Wolf

To: Abby Bominable

I cant same problem here!

From: Abby Bominable

To: Clawdeen Wolf

What do you mean?

From: Abby Bominable

To: Clawdeen Wolf

Hello?

From: Abby Bominable

To: Clawdeen Wolf

Clawdeen? U there? Hello?

Abby was confused, so she got on ghostly gossip for any clue on what Clawdeen was saying. But heath interrupted. He slid over and burned up Abby's book. He was panicking Abby rolled her eyes and cooled down the fire. "Heath im busy." She said turning her head opposite way from heath sticking out her hand and waving him away. He when away turn turned around. "Ok. But this is one fire you cant put out Abby!" he said. CRRR! Clawd's ears bolted up. "shh shh shh did you hear that?" Everyone went silent. CRRR! Everyone looked at the vent…

Above them…

Frankie panicked, "Oh ghoul, oh ghoul!" they screamed as the vent came down. CRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! CRASH! Everyone looked at Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura and Lagoona. "ouch! Lagoona…" Clawdeen cried. "sorry love" They sat up. "uhh… Surprise" Frankie smiled awkwardly. "how did you…where were you?" Cleo said. She woken up at the vent's damaged sound. "umm… Torali locked us in the bathroom and we crawled threw the vent." Frankie explained. Everyone eyed Torali she purred at the attention. They looked at the ghouls on the ground again. "so… now we have a way out?" Rebecca said waiting for an answer. Abby walked to the front of the crowd. "Yes, and kitty will stay here for the night til time to go." She said normally. "rare" Purrspony hissed in disagreement. "no way! I have a saying too! Don't thing your plan will work Abby. Watch your back." "Ha! You talk like mountain goat with no style, and has to talk with paper touge! All I need to watch is you staying here while we find a exit." Abby was calm all the time in arguments and conversations. She walked off making a frozen ladder. "Come on one at a time." Everyone got inside except Abby. She put a hand and foot on the ladder turning to a grinning Torali. "You know Abby… you and Clawdeen have great minds…" "stop no!" Abby crawled inside and broke the ladder and froze the vent's hole making it darker. Torali and Abby smirked. "REMEMBER ABBY EVERY KITTY HAS HER DAY" As Abby caught up in a line of the monsters. "to the lockers!" Holt yelled. Clawdeen pinched his leg behide him. "shush this vent is fragile" she whispered. "sorry Mrs. Loyal, but I cant help the way I yellll!" she scratched his leg. "ouch!" "be quiet Holt!" she yelled. Making him satisfied.

"Nice to know your feeling the vibe Mrs. Hyde!"

"What did you call me?" Clawdeen asked shocked.

"I said nice to know your feeling the vibe Mrs. Loyal'' he blushed noicing his last statement. It sounded none thing similar.

"no you didn't"

"yes I did"

"no you didn't"

"yes I did"

"NO YOU DIDNT"

"YEA I DID!"

CRR! The sound of the argument and vent bounded together. Clawdeen noticed Draculaura tapping her leg. "um… Clawdeen you notice your helping him…" she whispered. Holt overheard and smiled widely. She is sooo beautiful when angried...AND SO FLAMING HOT!


	2. Chapter 2 Wheres my Phone

me: Im Back!

Holt: dont hurt me!

*he runs behide Clawdeen*

me: im not goi-

*rowdyruff boys brake throw the walls*

me: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? MY ROOM!

*Butch kick me into a wall*

Butch: weak...

*i get up speed to him kick him in the dick and ellbo his back, and go to brick and repeat punches then drags him out the window finally boomer.*

me: Your sweet...but a villan!

*i stomp his foot, pull his hair and run around him making a neon purple tornado take him away. then back to butch.*

me: save you for buttercup...

Clawdeen: whoa...

Holt: so fas- *gets hit with a trashcan*

Butch: she...owns...NOTHING CAUSE..*cough* I WILL BRAKE IT.. ALL!

me: *punch butch* i own him, his brothers and his stuff!

Then got out of the vent and slit up... Holt has Clawdeen. " This way! No that way! No here is the way!" holt said running down the hall til CLawdeen grabbed his back collar."no my way..." she said, but to him it was a purr. "ok babe" he winked. She rolled her eyes."wait! my phone!" "whats wrong with it?" clawdeen ran to the ghouls bathroom, Holt followed. Wow she was fast... for a female wolf, he thought. Soon he opened the door and saw her bending over getting her phone. Her butt faced him. He could see her perfect sexy butt fine. He saw her gold sparkley panties under her short mini skirt. Her drooled over her." Im obssessed..." he wispered. Her ears bolted up. And she noiced her was behide her. And forgot she had on a skirt.

She hoped up blushing. "huh?" she said confused. "what?" he played dumb. HE forgot she can hear everything even a mumble under breath a mile away. "you said... nevermind." she got irritaded. She noiced then that he way in her face 2 cenameters away. "ummm...do yo-" She was interruped with a kiss. He quickly put her arms around her. She pushed at his chest but he didnt bulge. He held her tight and close. He trying to slide hids touge to her closed mouth. Soon she was settled in to it. She allowed her mouth to open. Her wristled his touge with hers.

He fallen for her every since he ex-crush Frankie intoduced them. "i love you" he wispered aiting for a respones. She pertended she didnt hear. She wanted to know if she could say the same before she said the strong loving words. She been seeing things in her window. Then and there she relized he gas been stalking her.

She had put her arms on his shoulders then neck to kiss rougher. He smiled at that. She moved her head to his neck and left kisses and hickeys with her fangs. he already had some on his bottom lip. He brought her back to his lips and was moaning loudly. "Clawdeen..." She was on the ground with him on top. She felt some thing stick her. He was oozing pre-cum and was super horny. He was putting his hands under her shirt. He was going to remove it when..." Clawdeen! Holt! We are lost" Clawdeen quickly tried to pushed him off, but he stayed. "Holt stop! Draculaura and Clawd are coming!" said finally pushed him off and run to the mirror. She was fixing her self up. He was going to get her again when the door opened. "There you monsters are! I heared some noises in the vent so we went exploring then got lost!" Draculaura explained. "Dude! What happened to your lip! It is purple and bleeding!" Clawd said. Clawdeen quicly said, "I hit him for his direction to the right way." Clawd bought it but lala didnt, but played along.

"Lets go come on!" Draculaura yelled. While they walked, Holt stared at Clawdeen. She felt very uncomfortable. She walked near Clawd causing him to look away to look foward. She was relieved. "I smell Abby and Healt!" Clawdeen said. "Me too." Clawd agreed. "that cant be good..."

Holt: hey baby!

Clawdeen: go away!

me: shush! I need to focuse on my taco! rawr!

Clawdeen: RAWR!

me:RAWR!

Clawdeen: RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!

me: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!

Holt: ummm... what are ya'll doing

Clawdeen: a rawr arguement!

Holt: oh...wierdos...

Me & Clawdeen: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRR RRRRRRRRRR!

*holt covers his ears*

Holt: MAKE THEM STOP!


	3. Chapter 3 Monster High Mayhem

me: hey guys i havent been on lately i keep forgeting to get on! Butch is still here. My new sisters havent arrived yet! And I will do P.O.V

Butch: why are you talking, GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: shut the hell up!

Butch: Where are your monster freaks?

Me: None of your bussiness butchie boy!

Butch: Your mouth is talking to much. You need my dick in it!

Me: EWWW! PERVERT! You are a dick! *gets hit with a rock*

Torali P.O.V

"Those ghouls are forgetting who I am and what I can do." I said smiling. Purrphony purred in agreement. "Call our sister, Meowledy. We are busting out! And letting sure those clumsy kitties are lost and stuck at monster high!" We laughed evily. I narrowed my eyes to the broken ice ladder. I got an idea! but i need a gang! they will help me create mayhem and drama for monster high and we will rule! Purrsphony just got off the phone. She was always quick with everything that includes phones!

I pulled out my phone.

"Hi Nefera."

"Hey Torali what do ya need?"

"Assemble a club for us."

"On one condition..."

"What?"

"I name it and i can be leader"

"Fine with me." I said perky-like.

"Ok. This club will be called the bad girls club."

Now where have I heard of that? Oh well! I love it! "Peeerrrrfect!"

"Ok. I will call you later and tell you our members. b-"

"wait!"

"ya"

"See if you can get Clawdeen and Abby to agree. I warn you it wont be easy." I was having exciding chills run down my back.

"I never fail."

We said our good byes. I heard her background that she was at a party...Nerfera will never learn and thats one reason she is my friend! I step on the frozen ladder and jumped up. **(Cats can jump really high! My cat can) **Purrstony followed me. As we crawled threw the vent, I stopped and looked down. I saw Holt, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Clawd. "Looks like little Holt is inlove." I wispered. We giggled. I saw Holt staring at Clawdeen like she was the most sexiest thing ever! I can tell she knew about it and was uncomforable. I purred lightly, but the Wolfs ears shot up. They looked around and shrugged. when they were almost out of sight I looked at Purrsphony and smiled. "We have to do this quickly." She nodded.

We crashed threw the vent, and run quickly to the top of the lockers laying belly down on it. Following and listening to them.

Clawdeen P.O.V

CRR! We looked back to see the vent thingy fallen off. I narrowed my eyes, but quickly looked forward when Holt looked back at me. I heard him giggle and i know he had that dumb ass drunken smirk on his blue face. I glanced at Clawd quickly enough for me to know he was looking worriedly down at me. "Clawdeen you ok?" I pouty smiled at him. "I-I-Im al-alright" i didnt mean for my voice to do that! Now he is curious and wont leave me alone! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I hope we can go home soon or I will eat Holt! Me is making me uncomforable and no one wants that...6 hours til school opens...and talent show is in the morning, good thing I peracticed. But still! 6 hours with him following me volcher and watching me like a hawk! Can I stay under control or will I become unstabled?

Me: I like writing this story its fun!

Butch: Let me take over or ill rape you!

me: Hell no! *Neon purple lazers come out my eyes and blast him*

Butch: THATS IT! YOUR GETTING IT HARD! *he reaches in his pants*

Me: ewwww! BUTTERCUP! *I quickly fly away and he chases me*


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry Authors Note

Hey Monster high fans im working on two things at once so be patient. Next chapter will be up this week it wont be long. Im working on a Powerpuff girls fanfiction Butch & buttercup. So ya dont be fangery with me. So today Powerpuff tommorow Monster High! Mabye...

Torali: Mayhem will start

Clawdeen: Drama will be craeted

Holt: Things will be trashed!

Draculaura: The moon will be full! Aka Violence!

Nefera: Rape or sex too :)

*Everyone stares at her*


End file.
